We'll Die Together
by ShaperOfWorlds
Summary: In the end of the 74th Games, Katniss and Peeta didn't have the nightlock berries to threaten suicide. Now they have to choose between killing each other or killing themselves. A one-shot. Rated M for ridiculously stupid gore.


**Author's Notes:**

**I recently saw a stupid fight scene from a ridiculous movie that inspired me to write this. **

**If you cannot bare distinguishing grotesque violence, then DO NOT read this story.**

**As a disclaimer, of course I do not own the Hunger Games or the movie where I got this idea from. This is purely fan made.**

* * *

_(Katniss' Point of View)_

Cato's dead. The mutts have been called back. But why haven't they announced me and Peeta as winners yet?

Claudius Templesmith: "Attention tributes, the rule allowing for a male and female tribute from the same district to jointly win the games has been revoked. There can only one winner. May the Odds Ever Be In Your Favor…"

Curse those gamemakers, the whole time they wanted us to work together just to watch us kill each other in the end. I don't know if I have the heart to kill Peeta, we've been through so much… running from the Careers, retrieving his medicine, nursing ours wounds, hunting for food…and surviving the confrontation with Cato…I just don't know if I can be able to live with myself if I had to kill him…if he wanted me dead, he had so many opportunities to do so.

Then noticed Peeta pulling out a knife.

Please NO, don't make me have to do this.

In response, I nervously draw my bow, but I can't muster the will to aim it at him. I can't help but shed tears down my bruised and bloody face. How will I ever be able to return to District 12, sleep at night, confront his parents…Sigh, I know one of us must win. But if I was the one who had to take Peeta's life, no, I can't, no I won't. The Capitol may be able to take my life, but I refuse to allow them to corrupt my soul.

I then look at Peeta's face and he is smiling.

Peeta: "Katniss, you'll be alright."

To my astonishment, I see Peeta raise his knife over his head as he proceeds to violently stab himself, from right to left, leaving a huge gapping wound in his abdomen. The pain causes him to fall on his knees.

I cannot help but to think about his life. I could care less if he intentionally stabbed himself to force me to drop my guard. And if all this was a rouse to evoke my sympathy, only to later kill me…FINE! He was bleeding to death, and I could not just leave him to die like this. I drop my bow and immediately rush towards his side to persuade him not to take his life.

Katniss: "Please, don't do this to yourself!"

Peeta responds: "We'll die together!"

I notice Peeta's reaching into his sliced open abdomen, searching for something. To my disgust, I see his blood, guts, and possibly the squirrel we ate this afternoon fall through his huge abdominal wound as he rummages his hands through his own body.

Ugh! It gets worst. Peeta has pulled out of his sliced open abdomen… his intestines…I can't watch and I close my eyes…

* * *

As my eyes are closed, I notice something around my neck. It feels soft and squishy, and feels like it's soaked with blood. Then this object around my neck gets tighter and tighter, I can feel immense pressure on my wind pipe…I am being STRANGGLED? And I open my eyes.

To my horror, Peeta is strangling me with his own intestines.

I immediately react by gripping my hand over the slippery intestine blocking the air to my windpipe, but then I remember Peeta's words, "We'll die together!" So I release my grip and let him continue strangling me.

As the air and life is being sapped out of me, I begin to think maybe this is for the better. The Capitol wanted a bloodbath, and now they got it. There was a tribute, Titus, who once gave the Capitol too much by eating the corpses of his slain tributes…maybe by forcing the Capitol to watch us die in this grotesque fashion, it will succeed on what Titus failed to do. By giving them more than they can bare. Hopefully, with our sick deaths these games can end forever…So that Prim and her children will never have to endure what I had to endure.

I lose consciousness and take my last breathe.

* * *

_(Meanwhile at the Capitol)_

The audience was in complete shock, many were forever traumatized watching the Star-crossed lovers die like this. There was a sense that the games have gone too far, and this would be the last of them.

President Snow was watching the final showdown between Katniss and Peeta, and even he became a victim of their blight. He was expecting an exciting fight and prepared to indulge on his top-graded whiskey. But when he saw Peeta stab himself with his own knife, the whiskey Snow drank didn't go to his stomach, but rather ended up in his lungs. Snow was choking.

Then as he witnessed Peeta pull out his intestines to strangle Katniss with, Snow vomited his $5000 lunch. But his lunch didn't escape through his mouth. Like the whiskey he was struggling to purge from his lungs, his vomit fell into his windpipe and straight into his lungs. The pain caused Snow to fall on the ground and desperately gasp for air as he was choking on his own vomit. Snow's guards tried to resuscitate him, to no avail. President Snow himself had become a victim of his own game, and had died with it.

**THE END**


End file.
